


A charming life

by DanniLeigh



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanniLeigh/pseuds/DanniLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi Winston left Charming when she was 21, only saying goodbye to few. 6 years later she's brought back into the biker life but things aren't how they used to be. Her family has grown apart and her old love has become dark. Can she reclaim what was once hers or will the battle overcome her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: The return

Despite the fact that the streets of charming had changed in the past six years, it still felt like home. Both new and old shops decorated the sidewalks and I took note of them as I drove the familiar route to Teller-Morrow garage. The closer I got, the more nervous I became. When I'd left six years ago the only explanation I gave was in a brief note, left carelessly with my keys on the kitchen counter of my old family home. A home that now belonged to a new family. So with no clue where my father or brother were now living, I parked my 1967 Shelby gt500 in the next best place to find them.  
Immediately I spotted my father’s Harley Davidson Elektra Tri-Glide along with 5 others. As soon as I cut the engine, Gemma Teller-Morrow walked out of the office and stood by the door way with her hand on her hip. Sucking in a deep breathe I got out of the car and strode towards her.  
"Can I help you?" She asked once I stopped. I took off my sunglasses and mimicked the Woman who was very nearly my mother-in-law. Shock briefly flashed across her face before she replaced it with a smile. "Well I'll be damned!"  
"Hey Aunt Gem. Long-time no see." I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as she looked me up and down with cautious eyes. Suddenly she brought me into a hug and started laughing.  
"Don't look so frightened, I made my peace a long time ago and I understand why you left. My son broke your heart, not the other way round." We finally pulled apart and I regarded her appearance more. She'd had blonde highlights put in but other than that she still looked the same. The look of a lioness that could hold her own shit and had the scar to prove it.  
"You haven't changed a bit."  
"At my age, I'll take that as a compliment!" She threaded her am through mine and steered me into the office. She sat in her usual chair behind the desk, so I took the one by the door that faced her. Papers were organized on the desk and keys to the cars that were being repaired hung on the wall. Even the poster of a girl in a bikini was still up. "Are you just passing through?"  
"Actually, I was hoping to stay. I miss it here, it's the only place that's felt like home and I've been to a lot of places!" I confessed, playing with the edge of my Burgundy Kami. "Life's been a bit shit really since I left."  
"Where you staying?" She asked.  
"No clue, was going to book into the motel in the next town until I found my own place." I answered her, shrugging.  
"Nonsense! You'll stay with Clay and me. You used to stay there most of the time anyway!" She declared. The tone in her voice told me that there was no room to argue. "I think Piney's in the clubhouse." She dismissed me with a smile before arranging the papers. Without another word I left the office. The door shut behind me as another bike pulled into the lot.  
I watched with interest as he swung his leg over and took off his helmet. The head tattoos made me instantly know who it was. It wasn't until he was a few feet away that he recognized me. Soon I was being swept off my feet and spun around in his arms.  
Juice and I'd become friends back when he was just a prospect. Whenever I needed him, he was there. Not just because he thought that it would help him get patched in quicker, but because he genuinely cared.  
"You're back, finally!" He enthused, placing me back on the ground.  
"Yeah, I'm back! We'll catch up later, need to go see my old man first." I winked at him and turned to the clubhouse, striding through the door.  
Pa was sat at a table, sniffing a cigarette with a glass, of what I only presumed was filled with scotch, in his hand. Silently, I walked up to him.  
"Hey Pa." I croaked, taking the seat opposite him. For a while he just stared at me, shock clear over his face. I'd kept in contact with him over the years, writing letters, emails and sending pictures but I decided to keep my home coming a secret.  
"Alexandria!" He chortled, standing up and giving me a soft hug. "Good to see my little girl again!" Piney was my adoptive father but I've always considered him as my biological father. The Winston's adopted me when I was 7, after stealing Gemma's purse as they visited the Irish charter. Piney then adopted me and brought me over to America, taking me away from the horrible foster home. Ever since then the club adored me and welcomed me with open arms. I was the apple of their eye.  
I have no idea who my biological family are and I don't particularly want to.  
"How've you been pa?" I spoke, sitting back down.  
"The same as ever. Doctors keep talking shit." He shrugged, pushing up his oxygen tubes. With a sigh and I roll of my eyes I went to the bar and poured myself Jack Daniels. "Where you staying Hun?"  
"Gemma and Clay's guest room, at least until I can find my own place. So apart from Juice being patched in and Op going to jail, what have I missed?" I inquired.  
"We got a new prospect, half sack. He's a good kid. Jax got married, divorced her but they're expecting a kid." He analysed me for my reaction about Jax. My face stayed blank as I downed the glass in my hand. So what if Jax moved on? It's not like I cared.  
"He'll be a good dad." Was all I said, putting the glass on the bar and moving to kiss Pa on the head. "I'm going to move my shit to Gem's, see you later Pa." He squeezed my hand and I walked out of the club house.  
Machinery could be heard from the garage so I headed that way to find Chibs, Tig, Clay and who I presumed was the prospect. They were working on one car and in their garage overalls.  
"Oh how I do love my men in uniform!" I teased, making my presence known. Clay was the first to hug me, then Chibs and Tig rolled out from under the car. I stayed to chat for a while but soon found myself becoming exhausted. I quickly told Gemma where I was going and she gave me her House key, telling me to get one cut for myself before she got home.  
Doing as I was told, my first stop was to get a key for myself and then dropping Gemma's keys back to her before driving to her house.  
I only had one suitcase so it didn't take long until I was unpacked. Deciding that I needed to freshen up after a day of driving, I grabbed a towel and jumped in the shower.

x x x

I walked out of the shower and into my bedroom to find Jackson Teller sat on my bed. To say I was taken a back was an understatement.  
"I thought Juice was high when I heard him say you were back." He said, looking up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. His hair was longer, down to his chin, and I could see that he'd beefed out more. There was a VP patch on his cut now.  
"Evidently he wasn't." I retorted, clutching at my towel, being very aware of how naked I was. "What do you want Jax?"  
"Just came to see if it was true. What you doing back?"  
"This is the only place that's felt like home to me and I missed my family. Didn't realize I was breaking any laws by being here." I quipped, putting up my defences against the man who broke my heart.  
"Don't start this shit with me Lex! You're not the only one who's hurt here!" He burst out, getting to his feet.  
"You broke my heart Jax! Not the other way round! You slept with that whore, not me!" I yelled back.  
"You don't think it broke my heart when you left? I loved you Lex and yeah, I screwed up but I was prepared to do anything to make it up to you. Except when I went to see you, you'd left!" By now we were right in front of each other with rage and hurt in our eyes.  
"Leave. Now." I growled at him, making him take a step back. "I need to get dressed and go see my brother, so move!"  
He lingered for a few more seconds before shaking his head and leaving. I didn't relax until I heard the front door slam shut and I crumbled to the floor and began to sob. This is going to be harder than I thought.  
Luckily I remembered charming off the back of my hand and found Opie's house within no time. Both Donna's car and Op's truck were in the driveway. Before I even got out of the car, the door flung open and my nephew, Kenny and Niece, Ellie came running towards me. I scooped them up in my arms and waved to Donna who was stood by the door. I de-tangled myself from the hyper children I sped towards my brother, throwing myself in his arms.  
"Welcome home little sis." He greeted me. "Welcome home."


	2. 2: Getting back to the life

The next morning I was looking at the two drawers that held the little clothes I owned when Gemma walked in. She placed a cup of coffee on top of the dresser and sighed and the patheticness of my clothes.  
“Looks like we’re going shopping today. A store opened up about a year ago that sells the stuff we both like. I’ll take you there once you’re dressed.” She ordered me in her motherly way she always had with me.  
Neither my biological mother nor my adoptive mother ever had the same status as Gemma. Mary Winston had tried to control my recklessness before she left but it was Gemma and only Gemma whom I listened too. So doing as I was told I threw on some dark blue low waisted jeans with a fitted black t-shirt. During my travels over the past six years I had learned not to buy fancy clothes as they usually got destroyed. After washing my face and teeth, applying alight coat of mascara and downing the cup of coffee I grabbed my bag and went into the kitchen where Gemma was waiting.  
“Where’s Clay?” I asked as she locked up the house as we headed to the car.  
“Left early this morning, club stuff. I’m sure we’ll get a few details later.” She informed me, starting the engine. The store wasn’t that far of a drive, it was one that I hadn’t seen as I drove through Charming the day before. Despite its recluse-ness it was actually rather big. “How you doing on money? I can lend you some if you want?” Gemma asked, looking directly at me before we got out of the car.  
“I’m fine on money Gem. Granted I’ll still need to get a job soon before I run out but I’m perfectly okay for the next few months.” I assured her as I got out of the car. She followed suit and followed me into the store. The store was filled with all sorts of Punk/Rock/Goth stuff, not just clothing. I was immediately in love with it.  
“Hey Gem, need any help?” The lady behind the desk asked, looking over at me with curiosity.  
“I’m good thanks Shelly. Actually here for my Lexi.” At this I came to stand next to Gemma and offered my hand of which Shelly shook in greeting. She looked to be in her late 30’s with unusual grey eyes and light blonde hair.  
“Well if you need any help, I’m right here”  
I wasn’t a big clothes shopper, of course I loved getting new clothes but I wasn’t the type of girl who had to try on everything in the store. With that in mind, Gemma and I were out of there in around 40 minutes with our hands full of bags. All of them mine. “We need to make a grocery stop before we head home, I’m doing a club meal tonight, in honour of your home coming. You remember the routine right?” She briefly looked over at me as she drove and smiled.  
“You don’t have to do this Gem-” I began to protest but she stopped me with the flick of her hand.  
“Stop. I want to and so I will. Plus everyone knows now anyway so no going back. You coming home is a big deal to us and I know it is for you too.”  
“Will Jax be there?” I asked as casual as I could with my heart pounding. I could sense she was looking at me but I just continued to look out of the window.  
“Yes he will, but I don’t want to get stuck in the middle. You’re both my children in my eyes and I refuse to get involved.” The tone in her voice stated that this was the end of that topic. Whilst she was in the store I crossed the road to the hairdressers. My hair had grown down to my butt and my natural colour was boring me. I texted Gemma of my plan and told her to head home without me. The salon was fairly quiet and I was soon seen too. His name was Garcia and was of Italian decent. I almost rolled my eyes at this. Despite his stereotype likeness he was a sweet young guy who had just broken up with his girlfriend.  
“SO what can I do for you today?” He asked, brushing my hair through. I talked him through my plans and right away he was on making my hair perfect again.  
Two hours later I texted Gemma to see if anyone could come and pick me up seeing as my car was at their house and I was too lazy to walk back. I only had to wait Five minutes until a bike roared up beside me. Instantly I recognised who was on the bike and despite my tired legs I walked away.  
“Oh come on Lexi! Don’t be so childish!” Jax called out after me, gently grabbing my arm to stop me. It had been six years since I’d felt his touch and it felt like a heat of fire running up my arm and into my body. That was what made me stop and turn to face him, practically falling into his arms from the lack of distance between us. The look on his face told me he was feeling something similar. Just as quickly as the desire for him came the hurt came quickly after. It hurt to look into those blue eyes. I didn’t want it to hurt, I wanted nothing more than for him to wrap his arms around me and call me his again. But I couldn’t. Every time I looked at him I imagined him screwing that whore. My mind was battling my feelings. “Just let me give you a ride home. Please.” I didn’t trust my voice so I simply nodded my head and followed him to his Harley. He gave me his helmet to put on as I got on behind his, hesitantly wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling myself closer. “You sure you don’t want to get on the front?” He asked, a small smile playing on his lips. When I’d been learning to ride, I’d ride with Jax but sat in front of him. He would help me steer until I’d gotten used to it. Even when I’d got my license we still rode like that. Me in front with him steering.  
“I’m fine being here.” I quipped, my voice strained. The ride back to Gemma’s was like it used to be, before we were together. Jax was three years older than me and when he could learn to ride he would ride me to school every day. That’s when we started to get close. We’d always been close, what with Opie being my brother and always seeing each other at the clubhouse. Ever since I was young I’d harboured feeling for him. Despite that I still went out with other guys as I grew up, especially when he came home with a new girl. But when I turned 18 it started to heat up between us.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts as we pulled into Gemma’s house. Her car wasn’t there so I guessed she was at work. I scrambled off the bike as quickly as I could and to the door, aware of Jax following me. I left the door open for him and made my way to the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot.  
“You want one?” I asked Jax, my back still too him.  
“Yeah, thanks. Nice hair by the way, it suits you. I almost didn’t recognise you.” He replied, sitting on the islands stool. My hair was now brunette and cut to just below my shoulders. I grabbed our mugs and waited in silence for the coffee,only turning back to face him when I’d poured it out.  
“Thanks. I take it you still have it black, no sugar?” I asked, handing the cup to him.   
“Always have and always will” He looked like he wanted to say more but he kept quiet, looking down at his coffee. I sat on top of the counter, sipping my coffee and watching him carefully. “So what’s the real reason why you came back?” He suddenly broke the silence. For a while I just started at him in shock.  
“I told you yesterday, I missed my family.” I shifted nervously, he couldn’t find out the other reason.  
“Bullshit. If you don’t want to tell me then fine but if you bring shit with the feds onto this club then-”  
“Do you think that fucking low of me?!” I exclaimed. “Do you really think that I would ever rat on this club? The club is my life and my family!” Yes, I was keeping my other reason form him but in no way did it include the Feds. I'm not a rat.   
“Why do you have to blow up on me all the time?! I just asked a simple question!” He yelled back, standing up and making his way towards me. In got off the counter and met him halfway, not backing down. “It’s my job to protect this club!”  
“You know me Jax, I’m not just some stranger who’s turned up at the door!” I shoved him away from me, shocked at his behaviour. “Why the hell are you acting all crazy?”  
“Because that’s what you make me. You make me crazy as hell. You turn up out of the blue after six years and just bring it all back up in me!” He retorted, moving closer again.  
“You think this is easy for me too? You’re not the only one who has feelings Jackson!” I had more to say but he grabbed me and pushed me up against the fridge. I knew he wouldn’t hurt me, not physically anyway. I looked up into his eyes, those deep blue eyes that held such passion. His mouth came crashing to mine and I immediately responded by kissing him back. The kiss was frantic, he bit my lip for entrance that I granted him. My hands roamed his body, exploring how his new muscles felt before settling one of them in his hair and the other on his bicep whilst one of his began to slip under my t-shirt before pulling it off me and tossing it away. Deciding that he too, had too much clothing on I slid his cut off his shoulders and un-buttoned his shirt as he lifted me onto the counter top. The skin on skin felt amazing, sending electric shock of pleasure through my skin. No words were spoken. We both knew what we wanted. Frantically I un-buttoned is jeans and started to tug them down. I got off the counter and onto my knees, bringing his pants and jeans onto the floor with me. Before I could do what I had intended to do he came down to me, laying me down and removing my own jeans and pants. My bra soon followed as he pinned it across the room, my nipples were stood at attention just like his erection that was pressed against my thigh. He brought me into another heated kiss as he rubbed my nipple between his fingers, causing me to moan. He knew how much that affected me. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. His other hand began to trail down my body and to my wet core. Teasingly he slowly brushed my folds with his fingers, making me ache for touch. I was about to complain when all of a sudden he changed position slightly and thrust his fully erect member inside of me. I moaned loudly in ecstasy, moving my hips against him for more friction. Soon we were both moving in a fast rhythm, our moans becoming louder. I grabbed onto his shoulders and flipped us over, slowing the pace down to torture him. He grunted in frustration at my slow movements but I wouldn’t budge. I grinded against him, and began to pick up the pace. His hips bucked against mine and he sat up, shifting his legs and pulling me to him. Once again the rhythm picked up, faster than before. I clung to him as I felt my orgasm build up inside of me until a few thrusts later I tipped over the edge, biting his shoulder and screaming with satisfaction. Moments later he came inside of me, whispering my name in my ear.


	3. This can't behappening

Love is never simple and it very rarely disappears. It can fade but it can never be un-felt. There are all sorts of love in the world. The love for a friend, family member or object. Then there is to be in love. But love is never straight forward, it’s always complicated to some degree. And complicated didn’t even cover it when it came to my love for Jax.  
It was him who had noticed me steal Gemma’s purse when I was seven. I’d followed them for the whole day, waiting for when the group split up. Finally Gemma parted with Jax from JT and the rest of SAMCRO. This I thought was perfect. Neither of them would see it coming and nor did they look threatening. Oh how I was wrong. Once I’d grabbed it Jax chased me through the streets. He was fast, but I was faster. I had to be with the life I lived. My home was a scrummy orphanage and I had to do whatever I could for money to keep myself going. Even now I do what I can for money, just in different ways. If it wasn’t for a car suddenly pulling out and hitting me I would have gotten away. Ever since then we’d been close. Our journey was never dull but sometimes I wished it was.

“That should not have happened!” I panicked, running around the kitchen, putting on my clothes in a rush. Jax however was still laid out on the kitchen floor, naked with his hand behind his head and a smirk on his lips.  
“And why's that darling? I quite enjoyed myself.” He drawled, leaning over to take a cigarette from his jeans pocket and lighting it up.  
“You know why Jax! You know what you did to me and I’m not just going to fall back into your arms. I'm no crow eater” I told him, gathering up his clothes in my arms and dumping them on him. “I want you to leave!” Before he could respond I went to my room and began sorting out my bags full of clothing that Gemma had kindly put there to distract myself. Jax soon came and leaned against the door frame, thankfully fully clothed.  
“Do you love me?” He asked suddenly, causing me to drop my bag in shock and my body to freeze at the loaded question. I never expected this confrontation. Of course I loved him. I’ve loved him since I was 15 and never stopped.  
“What do you want me to say Jax.” I sighed, slowly turning towards him but not looking at him.  
“I want you to tell me the truth, it’s a simple question.” He shrugged, not giving in.  
“Yes.” I breathed, that one word cutting through the air and I slumped down onto the bed. “That’s the part that hurt the most. I still love you after everything and no matter what I do, I can seem to stop,"  
“Then why can’t we give this another go? Just give me a chance, please!” He begged me, coming to sit beside me on the bed. “I never stopped loving you Lex, even when I wanted too. I was young and stupid, I didn’t know better.” This was a Jax I was unfamiliar with, the one who would openly beg.   
“How do I know you won’t hurt me again?” My voice cracked. I wanted to give him this chance more than anything, he was my one and only. How could I give that up? He took my face in his hands, bringing his lips closer to my mine.  
“Let me prove it to you.” His voice was a whisper as he kissed me tenderly and loving. These kisses where the ones that made me melt. My arm went around his neck and I placed my hand on his cheek, pulling our lips closer. Part of me knew I was doomed to give in to him as soon as I drove into charming, I was just to stubborn to admit. This was going to be messy and hard but he was my Jackson, It will always be him.  
“I just can’t leave you two alone can I?” Gemma’s voice came from the doorway, causing us to slowly pull away and look at her with smiles. “You hurt her again boy and you’ll have me to answer to!”  
“Yes Ma’am!” Jax mock saluted his mum before she disappeared into the kitchen. He turned his attention back to me, giving me a kiss on the forehead. “I got to go sort out some club stuff. I’ll see you later.” He got up and sauntered out of the room in a way only Jackson Teller could.


End file.
